I'm Sorry
by louise95
Summary: Christian was sent comprising photos of Ana and an unknown man. He kicks Ana out without hearing her out. Not the usual (Please wait for the ending. The start is a bit common, but the ending won't be).
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Christian was sent comprising photos of Ana and an unknown man. He kicks Ana out without hearing her out. Not the usual.

Please pardon any misspelled words and/or grammatical error/s. Haven't proofread it. Just had to get it out of my head. Had to write this on my flight from Montreal to Calgary. ?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

—

 **CPOV**

The world of M&A has been extra tough this week, with companies left and right asking for more, and employees not doing their jobs properly. It's been a long day at Grey house and all I wanted to do was go home to my wife and make love to her. I just wish she has already snapped out of her funk today. She has not been herself lately and with the late nights in the office, I haven't really been able to grill her about it.

I've already sent Andrea home since it's really late so I had to inform Taylor myself that I'm ready to head home. It's odd that Ana hasn't texted me that she's home. I've tried calling her multiple times but I don't get an answer. _My palm's already twitching. Answer your damn phone Anastasia_. After multiple failed attempts, I had to call Sawyer on her whereabouts. "Sawyer, where are you and Mrs. Grey?" I asked.

"We're still at Grey Publishing boss. Mrs. Grey said she has some last minute editing to do", Sawyer replied. I checked my watch: 20:00.

"I've been calling her for nearly 30 mins. Tell her to head home now. I'll be waiting", I said.

"Yes boss. I'll tell Mrs. Grey", Sawyer replied.

Oh Anastasia, it's playroom time tonight. I told you not to stay at the office too late. We were already parking at Escala by the time I finished my call with Sawyer. I went straight to my office and poured myself a glass of bourbon upon reaching the penthouse. I rifled through my documents and came a cross a relatively thick brown envelope. This piqued my curiosity. I don't get these kinds of envelopes unless I asked something from Taylor and/or Welch.

I opened the envelope and took the items in my hand. At first, I didn't realise what they were. When I looked closely at the photos, I saw red. They were of Ana and a man I don't know. They were photos of Ana fucking the daylight out of the man. I took the closest thing in my desk, which happened to be my bourbon, and threw it against the wall with a scream. This must be why she's been off lately. She's cheating on me. Wasn't I enough for her Taylor must not have closed the door completely since he appeared at my door in an instant.

"Where's my wife Taylor?" I asked.

"Sawyer and Mrs. Grey have just arrived and are parking the SUV Mr. Grey," he replied.

"I want you to call Gail and have her pack all of Anastasia's stuff. Book a room at the Fairmont and bring all of Anastasia's stuff there," I commanded.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor inquired while looking at what was on the desk.

"Do it Taylor. Do as I say or you're fired," I said.

"Mr. Grey, with all due respect, I believe there may be some explanations about those photos. Let me check it's authenticity of them before we do anything sir," Taylor calmly said.

"No Taylor. I pay you to do as I say. Get her items ready," I said while walking out with the photos in my hand.

Anastasia was just putting her bag down at the couch when I saw her. "Hi baby, sorry I was late. I lost track of time—" she said. I cut her off my taking her arm and making her sit on the couch. I threw the photos at the coffee table and looked at her.

"Why Anastasia? What did I do to make you cheat on me? Was I not satisfying you enough? No wonder you've been off lately. You've been fucking another man behind my back. Tell me, who is it?" I screamed at her.

"Cheating? What are you talking about? I haven't been cheating on you Christian. I haven't been feeling well lately. That's why I'm a bit off," she said. She looked at what I threw on the coffee table and gasped, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Stop denying it Anastasia, I have proof that you've been cheating on me. Tell me why?" I stressed, taking her arm, making her stand up, and shaking her.

"You're hurting me," she cried, "This isn't me Christian. I'm telling you. I would never cheat on you."

"Just tell me why Ana? Why?" I cried.

"That isn't me baby. I'm telling you. I swear that that isn't me," she cried, cupping my face.

I took her hands from my face and dropped them to her sides and said, "If you're not going to tell the truth, it's best you leave. I've asked Gail to pack a bag for you. Sawyer will drive you to Fairmont. Expect to hear from my lawyers soon."

I turned around and stated walking back to our, my, bedroom. Anastasia ran after me and hugged me from behind saying, "You can't believe those photos over me Christian. I love you. I would never do that to you."

I took her hands from me and pushed backwards. I guess I might have pushed a bit too hard since she fell on her backwards. I'm concerned but my rage took precedence.

"I told you, leave. I won't believe anymore of your lies. Elena was right, you're nothing but a whore. A slut that can't keep her legs closed," it hurt to say those words but I continued, "Good thing I didn't really feel anything for you. You won't get anything from me gold-digger. Get out of my sight and never come back."

 **APOV**

I kept crying as Christian, the love of my life, belittled me, called me awful names, and renounced his love for me. I cried as he turned his back and disappeared from my sight, while still sitting on the floor. Taylor and Sawyer helped me up to my feet while I muttered to no one, "It wasn't me. Please believe me. I would never cheat on Christian."

"We believe you Mrs. Grey. We'll get right to the bottom of this," Taylor stressed.

Both of them, along with Gail, helped me to the SUV until my room in the Fairmont. By the time we reached my hotel room, I've been staring into space with tears flowing from eyes. I plopped down on the bed and said, "Why won't he believe me? I would never cheat on him."

"I'll do my best to clear this up Mrs. Grey," Taylor said, "For the meantime, Sawyer will stay next door. Alright Mrs. Grey?"

"Might as well stop calling me that Taylor. You heard him, I'll hear from his lawyers soon," I said with no emotion.

I just kept looking at nothing. I can hear Taylor and Sawyer muttering but I don't bother listening in to their conversation. He doesn't believe me. He'd rather believe those wretched photos than his own wife. I cried. I cried for my husband, I cried for myself, and I cried for my unborn child.

 **To be continued...**


	2. AN

A/N:

Hi everyone!

thanks for the reviews. I guess I should have been clear about it being 'not the usual'. What I meant was the ending being uncommon, since I haven't read anything like this yet. I'm sorry if you expected something extravagant in the first chapter.

Also, I'd like to clarify that this will only be a 2 chapter story. I've actually finished writing the ending but I'm still working on the rest of the body. I'll try to finish this as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading and understanding!


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Christian was sent comprising photos of Ana and an unknown man. He kicks Ana out without hearing her out. Not the usual.

I know that the start of my story is pretty typical, but the ending is different.

Please pardon any misspelled words and/or grammatical error/s. Haven't proofread it. Hope you guys enjoy reading the rest.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

—

 **APOV**

I woke up disoriented and in an unknown place. It took me a while to recall the events from last night. At first, I thought it was just a bad dream, an awful nightmare. But when I looked around and found myself in a hotel room, I realised that all of those really happened. I cried, again.

 _A few hours later..._

I don't know how long I've been crying. Sawyer has been insistent that I eat but I keep refusing. The only thing I do is curl up, cry, drink some water, and cry again.

I was surprised to hear a knock on my door. Thinking it was Christian coming to pick me up, I rushed towards it and slammed it open. I was disappointed to find a man in a suit and a briefcase.

"Mrs. Grey? I'm Karl Maker, I was appointed by Mr. Grey to be your lawyer in your divorce," he said.

Divorce. He really did it. I stumbled back into the hotel room and took a sit. The lawyer went in, as instructed by Sawyer. He took a seat and stated the contents of the papers.

"Mrs. Grey, given the circumstances, I highly suggest you sign the papers now. Mr. Grey is actually being generous by giving you Grey Publishing as well as the 10 million settlement, along with your jewellery and other properties," he stated.

"What do you mean given the circumstances? I didn't cheat on my husband. I would never do that! For heaven's sake, I'm pregnant with his child and I haven't even been able to tell him yet," I exclaimed.

"Mrs. Grey, pardon me for asking, but is the child Mr. Grey's?" He inquired.

Aghast, I replied, "Of Course it is! I told you, I would never cheat on my husband. How dare you ask me that question?"

"Well, in light of the situation, you may actually get more than what's being given to you, if proven that the child is indeed Mr. Grey's," he stated.

"I don't want a divorce. I want Christian. That's it. I need to talk to him. Tell him that," I said. As an afterthought, I added, "You know what, you're fired. I don't want you to represent me if those are your views. But I still want you to relay the message to Mr. Grey."

 _A few days later..._

I haven't been able to go back to work since everything happened. What I did manage was getting a female lawyer, Samantha Simpson, that will help me. It took us multiple tries before we managed to have Christian agree to meet with me, even though lawyers would be present. The meeting will be held at Grey House, as per Christian's insistence.

On the day of the meeting, I tried to dress up as much as I can but my attention was focused elsewhere. I couldn't help but cry while Sam, my lawyer, and I were being driven by Sawyer to Grey House. The only time I've been out of the room was to go to my checkup with Dr. Greene where I got the all clear but was cautioned of high blood pressure.

Sawyer is still looking after me, as per Taylor's instruction, even though Christian has been insisting in cutting off ties with me. Gail has also been bringing me some of the foods she's been cooking at Escala.

We were met by Taylor at the ground floor of Grey House. He asked how I was and I answered him as much as I can. He said that he's still trying to clear things up but in all honesty, I'm losing hope on that. We were brought to the 19th floor conference room where Christian's lawyers were waiting, without Christian. We settled on our side of the table while the lawyers took out all those papers.

"Where's Christian?" I asked.

"Mr. Grey is temporarily unavailable at the moment. Although he will try his best to come today," one of the lawyers said.

I was fuming. I wanted to talk to Christian and nothing will be settled until I do. "We'll wait for him. I don't care how long it will take. I want him here and that's it. We won't talk unless he's here," I stressed.

Christian's lawyers whispered among themselves and one stood up and went out the room, I'm assuming to get Mr. Grey. I was proven correct when he came back with my husband. I can see that he hasn't been looking after himself. He has a thick stubble and he looks utterly exhausted. I couldn't help myself, I stood up, rushed up to him, cupped his face, and said, "Baby, I miss you. Have you been sleeping? You need to look after yourself okay?"

He took my hands in his and got them off his face saying, "Ms. Steele, I suggest you take your sit. I'm a busy man and I don't have enough time for this."

Tears welled up in my eyes again, hurt and embarrassed that my husband disregarded me that easily after expressing my concern about his well being. I saw looks of sympathy from Sam, Taylor, as well as some of Christian's lawyers. There was a silent pause after everyone took a sit.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out while looking at my husband.

I saw Christian clench his fingers and I added, "It's yours. I promise. I haven't slept with anybody else. You're my one and only."

He took a deep breath and said, "First, you cheated on me, then lied to me, and now you're passing off your bastard child as mine?"

"This child is yours Christian. Please believe me," I cried.

He was silent for a second and said, "If it is, I want to have a test done to confirm it. As soon as possible."

"You can. As soon as I give birth," I replied.

"No Anastasia. I want it done as soon as possible. I won't pay for anything unless I'm sure that child is mine," he exclaimed.

"I don't want a needle prodding our baby at this stage. Please wait until I give birth," I pleaded.

"Unless you adhere to my terms, I will not consider that child as mine. What more do you want Anastasia? Just sign the papers. I'm giving you more than enough even if I didn't have to since you cheated on me," he said.

"I won't sign anything Christian. I will prove to you that I didn't cheat on you and that this child is yours," I countered.

"Then what is this meeting for?" He exclaimed, "You're just wasting my time. If you won't sign this papers, then I'll just pass it to court even if it'll take some time. I want you out of my life."

It hurt. First, he's rejecting his child, then he's pushing for divorce, and now he wants me to be completely out of his life. I couldn't take it anymore. I rapidly stood up from my seat and rushed out the door. I can hear Sam and Sawyer call after me but I pay them no mind.

As soon as I got to the underground parking, I sat on the pavement and just cried my heart out. That's how Sawyer found me after a minute or two. He must have come after me but missed the lift. As I cried, I can feel my chest tightening. I can hear Sawyer muttering something but I couldn't understand what it was. My eyes became blurry and suddenly, everything turned black.

 _8 month's later..._

 **CPOV**

It's been a long eight months since I've seen or heard from Anastasia. Her lawyer appears once in a while but there was completely no sign of her. I wanted to keep tabs on her but it her too much. I know that the last words I told her were harsh. Even if I told her I'd pass the divorce papers, I haven't been able to do so. Just thinking of her remarrying pains me. I've said and done things she didn't actually deserve. I'm still thankful that I didn't push the divorce immediately.

Around a month ago, I got a visitor from Isaac, Elena's ex-submissive according to him. He gave me an envelope that contained the same photos I received before, only this time, the woman does not resemble Anastasia. He explained that he was a photography major and was instructed by his former mistress to tamper with those photos. He explained how he had to do it in fear of the harsh punishments his Domme lashes out. I saw red. They destroyed my life.

I screamed at Isaac to leave my building. I then called Taylor. The first thing I did was call Ros and instructed her to break apart the salons and sell it off, and that is to be done by the end of the day. As for Taylor, I told him to bring Elena down, and that I wasn't interested in the how's. All I want is for her to stay out of my life. That's the last thé she made a fool out of me. Taylor gladly did so with a smile. Elena was convicted of multiple cases of child pornography and will be rotting in jail for the rest of her life. Taylor made sure to keep my name out of everything.

I also called Welch and told him to find my Anastasia, my wife. After our last meeting, Sawyer was instructed by her to go back to Grey House. Sawyer was very reluctant to do so but my wife is a force to be reckoned with. After a month of looking, Welch still couldn't find her. I pay him big money and he still couldn't find my wife. We have surveillance on her lawyer but she doesn't seem to be meeting with my wife yet she's been getting instructions.

I thought about what I did. I didn't believe my wife. I failed her. I failed her and our child. My goodness, I have a child. A child I kept calling a bastard because I refused to believe my wife. I kicked my wife out and hurt her so much. I vowed to myself that I'd grovel as soon as we find her. I wondered if we have a son or a daughter. Or maybe both? I wondered what would've happened if I believed my wife in the first place. I need to find her, and soon. I hope she hasn't given birth yet, I want to at least be able to be there for my child's birth after missing the whole pregnancy. I know it's too much to ask for, contrary to what I did, but I still have some hope.

 _A few days later..._

It was around an hour before noon when I got a call from a medical facility in Germany, regarding an emergency with a Mrs. Anastasia Grey. I was told that I should fly there as soon as possible. I didn't hesitate and called Taylor to prepare the jet to fly to Germany. We found my Ana.

I was agitated the whole flight. What happened to my wife? The doctor who called me refused to discuss the matter over the phone so I had to wait till I get there. I had Welch check the facility and apparently, it's a hospital and research institute, mainly on cancer. Why would my wife be there? Why would she be in Germany in the first place.

Upon arriving to the medical facility, I rushed out of the car and immediately asked for Anastasia Grey. I was led to an office where a doctor was waiting for me, along with Samantha Simpson, my wife's lawyer.

"What's going on? What happened to my wife? And why are you here?" I asked, directing the last question to Mrs. Simpson.

"Mr. Grey, I suggest you take a sit. This will take a while," the doctor replied.

"Mr. Grey, did you know that your wife was sick?" He asked.

"Sick? No. I didn't. What's going on? Tell it to me straight," I exclaimed.

"Mr. Grey, I suggest to keep your voice down and stay calm," Mrs. Simpson said.

"Mrs. Grey was diagnosed with a rare form of ankle cancer. We told her about her options but it was limited due to her pregnancy. She refused the strong treatments and stuck with the light ones since the strong one's may harm the child's life. We warned her that if she waited for the birth, everything might be too late. Three days ago, your wife was brought here since she collapsed after her water broke. We had to do an emergency C-section to save both the mother and child," he said.

I cut him off and asked, "How's my child? How's my wife? Are they okay?"

He continued, "You have a healthy baby boy Mr. Grey. Everything's fine with your son, no complications. As for your wife, I'm sorry to say that she passed away the day after she gave birth."

"What?" I said in anguish.

"Mr. Grey, Anastasia's nervous system shut down within 24 hours of giving birth to your son," Mrs. Simpson said.

"No, no! That's not true! Ana won't leave me, won't leave our son. Tell me, where is she? Tell me where she is and I'll give you how much you want!" I exclaimed.

"Mr. Grey, please, calm down," the doctor pacified, "I'm sorry Mr. Grey but we can't bring Mrs. Grey back."

It took me a while to register what the doctor said. But when it did, my legs failed me, making me collapse on the floor and cry my heart out. It can't be. Ana, my Ana. She can't be gone. She wouldn't leave me alone. She wouldn't leave our son alone.

I don't know how long I've been a mess on the floor but I distantly heard Taylor ask the doctor and Ana's lawyer to give me some space. The next time I came about, Taylor was helping me up, saying that Mrs. Simpson needs to talk to me, that it's an urgent matter.

"We might as well get over it," I stated, void of emotion.

Mrs. Simpson came in and sat opposite me. She said, "Mr. Grey, your wife gave me her last will and testament a few months ago. I was also instructed to settle the matter regarding your son and what else is left of Mrs. Grey's belongings. But before else, she explicit told me to give you this thumb drive, containing her message for you. I was told that I must insist that you open the file in this drive before you make any decision."

She handed me a thumb drive and a laptop, and left me be. With shaky hands, I plugged it in and opened the first file. The file opened into a video player.

 **Video Ana:**

"Hello sir," she said smiling, although you can see she lost a lot of weight, as well as the sparkle in her eyes.

"If you got this from my lawyer, it means that I won't be able to be with you anymore, as much as I want to. I know that we parted in non ideal circumstances but I won't hold you accountable for it. You've said your piece and I'm hoping that you'll hear my side first before trashing this video. I miss you baby.

First and foremost, I forgive you. I'm hoping that you've already figured out by now that I didn't cheat on you. Those photos are not me Christian, I hope you know that. It hurt when you called me those name but what hurt the most was when you kicked me out and refused to hear my side. I love you Christian, and I'd rather die than cheat on you. I hope you won't forget how much I love you baby. Always and forever" she smiled through her tears.

"Second matter is our little blip, Theodore Raymond Grey. I'm hoping that he looks like you, a mini Christian, with a mop of copper hair. I know that you're very much against having children so I'm giving you a choice Christian. In the instance that you don't want Teddy, please tell my lawyer so he can arrange everything. Ray will be his guardian and will be under the Steele name. Please know that rejecting him will tear my heart to pieces but if that's how you feel, I'd rather have Teddy grow up in a place where he's loved and wanted. In the instance that you accept him, please take very good care of our baby boy for me will you? Give him hugs and kisses as much as possible for me. And when he grows up, please tell him that mommy's sorry for not being able to be there for him. Mommy fought hard but unfortunately, she lost. Please tell him that I love him so much and to never forget me. One stipulation I have is he is NEVER to be near Elena Lincoln. I don't want that pedophile anywhere near my baby boy" she stressed.

"The last matter is when you remarry. I want to protect my son in my absence so please understand. It's the least I can do for missing the rest of his life. If you remarry, half of the whole worth of Grey House will exclusively be for Teddy, and will be untouched no matter what. Well, that's the last of it", she said with a smile.

"I know you said that it was a mistake letting me into your life but I'm hoping that at least some part of you loved me, even just for a while. Because I loved you baby, and I still do. And I can't express how much I do. You have a heart Christian. Believe me when I say it. You have one of the kindest and most beautiful heart there is. I just feel sorry that it wasn't me that your heart wanted. Anyway, I want to thank you for everything Christian. You taught me a lot of things in life, and one of them is how to love. If ever you need some reassurance, just remember that I love you so much, through heaven and earth, whether I'm there or not. And don't forget about Teddy okay. Let him know how much mommy loves him. I'm feeling tired baby. I'll see you again. But not too soon okay? Someone needs to look after Teddy. And stow that twitching palm away. I love you," she ended, her fingers touching the screen.

 **CPOV**

It took me a while to get back to everything. The first thing that registered in my brain is that I have a son. The second is that Anastasia, my Ana, is gone. Gone in the sense that she won't ever come back and I can do nothing about it.

I hear a gut wrenching scream, and realised that it came from me. I feel torn right now. I'm ecstatic that I have a son, an heir, a product of Ana and I, a product of our love. On the other hand, I feel my non existent heart break into tiny little pieces. Pieces that can never be complete again as Ana has taken some of them away. Right then and there, I made a decision. I rushed out of the hospital office to the room where my son, our Teddy, is.

Teddy was in one of those plastic hospital bassinets being looked after a nurse. I commanded the nurse to leave. She protested but one look at my expression and she scurried out. I took a close look at him and realised that Ana got her wish. He looks a lot like me, down to the copper curls. I caressed his small face and said, " I love you Theodore. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you as much as I can, son. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your mommy when you were still in her belly, but I'm here now. And I won't ever let go. Mommy and daddy love you so much."

I picked up my son, cradled him to me, and cried. I cried for his mother, the love of my life, and I cried for my son. I don't know how long I've been holding Teddy but I was interrupted by a knock and Taylor poking his head through the door.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Simpson is here for you, Ms. Steele's lawyer," Taylor said.

"It's Mrs. Grey Taylor. And send her in," I replied. Taylor and Mrs. Simpson made their way inside.

"Mr. Grey, I know that this isn't a good time for you but I need your decision regarding the child. As per Ms. Steele's instruction, I have to file the necessary documents as soon as possible so the child won't be held by social service," Mrs. Simpson stated.

"First, it's Mrs. Grey. I don't want to hear you referring to her as Ms. Steele. Second, I'm taking my son home with me. There's no need for those documents," I stressed.

"Very well Mr. Grey. In addition to that, I still need your decision on what to do with Ms. Steele's — Mrs. Grey's eggs," she asked.

I snapped my head up at that, "Eggs? What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Grey had some of her eggs frozen upon being diagnosed," she started. "Unfortunately, Mrs. Grey wasn't able to give me instructions as to what to with them. Since you are the next of kin, the decision falls on you. These eggs are perfectly healthy according to records and may be used for conception if ever you wish."

My Ana. I can still have a part of Ana. I looked at Teddy in my arms and didn't hesitate in saying, "The eggs will remain frozen until I say so."

 **END**

—

Welp, that's it. I know that it's a bit disoriented. I totally lost track of what I was writing.

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.

xoxo


End file.
